The Amber Room
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Vincent Adler has the fractal and now Neal in his possession. Finally, all the puzzle pieces fall together as Adler closes in on the two things he wants most: a lost room and a protege.


Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar or any of the characters.

Note: I meant to publish this before tonight's episode, but never got around to typing it up (along with the handful of others I have lying around from my trip) but now here it is! I apologize for any OOCness. As a speculation for where the show will go, it is obviously an AU. I've always been fascinated by the Amber Room, so hopefully I'll be able to integrate some cool things into this little fic. The potential for Adler as Neal's teacher has so much potential! Enjoy!

The Amber Room

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter One

Neal gasped as he looked at the man who made him who he was. "Why," he questioned, angrily testing the bonds that bound his arms together. "Why did you kill her? Why are you doing this?"

Vincent Adler looked at Neal with a calculating look, judging if the younger man was worthy enough to know of his plans. "Neal," he said, walking up to his captive, "The work you did for me—it was brilliant. I knew what you were, but you were fresh. Untrained. Now, you're even more dangerous. A forger who can do everything. You have an eye for this and I'll be damned if I let that go to waste."

He leaned in close to Neal, staring him down, "When Kate left and you did all those cons, I was watching. They were brilliant. Barely noticeable." He leaned back, "When Burke caught you… well, it was a disappointment to say the least. You always did have a soft spot for Kate, and I couldn't let that get in the way of my plans."

"What plans?" Neal growled, bitterness swelling in his chest at the memory of the exploding plane.

Adler turned once more, "Why, to train you of course. As my protégé. Granted, there isn't much I can teach you of art, but I will certainly endeavor to use those skills to the best of my knowledge." Neal's fury further ignited. He hated being used like a puppet—he was no ones tool or toy. "But we have bigger fish to fry, my friend."

Neal stared at Adler with hateful and confused eyes. How could he kill Kate? He had known her longer than he! And what other plans had he concocted?

"I know that friend of yours Alex Hunter has seen the fractal design and given you a clue as to what it is." He pulled out a piece of paper with the design on it, smiling as he showed it to Neal, "I have a team of scientists eagerly constructing it as we speak."

"What is so important about this that you were willing to kill so many people? Willing to kill Mozzie?"

Adler sighed and went over to his office desk, taking a seat in his plush chair and steepled his fingers together. "Mozzie? That is an easy one. He figured it out. I needed the answer, and… well, the less competition the better. After all, we aren't talking petty change here."

"What kind of change are we talking about?" Neal could feel his frustration growing at the endless games Vincent was playing at. His wrists were burning and he knew that if he didn't stop twisting now, he would break the raw and tender skin.

"I sent you enough clues I expected you to figure it out." Vincent frowned, tapping his fingers against the desk, "The music box, the dinnerware…" He sighed and shook his head, "This is why I had to get you out away from that do-gooder Burke," he snorted, "Trying to reform you?" He rolled his eyes as Neal narrowed his own, "Your talents need to be honed, tested!" He leaned forward with visible excitement lurking in his eyes, "Neal, this will be the discovery of the century."

Neal's eyes widened as the pieces of the puzzle all fell into place. Something that was lost in the 1940s. Something astronomical. The music box. Something hidden. The dinnerware. Something of immense worth.

Vincent Adler looked like a cat that had finally caught the elusive canary. Neal was shocked, the weight of the news crushing any mask he had, stunned as he finally found his voice and whispered, "The Amber Room."

TBC


End file.
